ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MultimatriX/Which Alien Design Looks Best In Omniverse.
Personally I think Gravattack is the 2 best alien, he looks so awesome and has gravity powers. Truly one of Ben's best aliens of all time. *''I am glad they gave him powers we've never seen before, 'cause when you think about it, most of Ben's aliens are remakes 's of other one, here's some examples Chromastone and, Diamondhead-Chromastone and Diamondhead are basically the same when you think about it. Brainstorm. and, Shocksquatch-They both have the same exact powers shooting lightning. There are more but Im not gonna say. * *''Again I really like Shocksquatch he is a really cool alien. I like him even more now that he has his new design. *''However, I do wish they gave him more powers than Elektrokenises and enhanced strength, he should be able to make things out of electricity. *''Even though not much is known or conformed about him, he does look like a cool alien. I guessed that he may have Super Speed I mean look at those legs they were made for running. *''Still I hope he has more powers then running and jumping, he may have some acrobatic skills so the baddies better watch out!! *''Upchuck is a cool alien and even though he has the same powers as Eatle, Eatle is still better, but I like upchuck he is a classic. *''When I first saw his design for Omniverse I was a little disappointed, it didn't seem that good at first but when I took a good look at it, it looked cool. *''My favorite thing about Upchuck is that when he eats a lot he gets fat and can't move. *''Back when everybody hated Omniverse is when I hated bloxx he looked stupid and horrible. I didn't know if I was the only one who thought that, but it's my opinion. But as we got to know more about Omniverse Bloxx grew on me. *''His powers are cool even though he has the same powers as some of ben's older aliens, I really like him now. His species name kinda threw me of Segemenstapien, I thought it would have been something like Blockadieon or something like that, but I still like it. *''Humungousaur has always been in my top aliens list he will always be an awesome alien, I was so excited to see that he will be in Omniverse. I do wish they gave him more cooler design. *''Now Feedback is truly an awesome alien he is the best alien Ben will ever have. I love his design they could not make it better, I really don't care if still has the same powers as Ben's older aliens, he still is awesome. *''I am disappointed that he is unusable by 16 year old Ben. That was a huge let down to me, but I still love him. *''I still wish they would give him more powers though. *''XLR8 is also in my top aliens list he such a classic and I love his design. His design is way better than Fasttrack's, even though Fasttrack is stronger XLR8 is better, and I'm glad there replacing Fasttrack with XLR8 in Omniverse. Category:Blog posts